Yang's Big DAIT
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Yang and Denko hit the town for a fun night out, but they never expected a night like this [Weight Gain]
1. Chapter 1

[AN: This was a request by Lightning Bob for his character Denko from his fic 'Team DAIT' which is on this very site, which I guess technically makes this fanfic of a fanfic, I think. So yeah, here you go.]

As Yang and Denko passed into an alleyway, a shortcut Yang claimed would get them to the nightclubs quicker and help them start their night out faster, Denko's blue eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

"Why do we have to go through the creepy alley?" he asked Yang. "It's bad enough in the day, but with the sun almost down…"

"Dude, you took down my whole team, and then the best fighter in our year, on your own and without weapons. With crazy OP power like that, what's got you so worried about this alley?" Yang asked lightly, ruffling Denko's short and spiky blonde hair. Denko fended off Yang's hands and tidied it up a touch, making it look intentionally messy instead of just an actual mess. He even straightened his dark green vest for good measure, even though he didn't really need to.

"Hey, it's just a dumb hunch, but you're probably right, nothing we can't handle," Denko agreed. As the pair strolled through the alleyway, they passed a dumpster by a hotel's staff entrance. All of a sudden, something jumped on Yang's back, something warm and something with a tight grip.

"Aah, crap! You were right!" Yang panicked as she flailed about, trying to shake her assailant, before reaching back and grabbing the thing on her back. In the poorly lit alley, Denko was having trouble telling what was his flailing friend and what wasn't, so he was reluctant to jump in and help in case he just made things worse. Yang clearly couldn't see Denko and his dark grey shirt and shorts combo too well either, considering how much he was needing to dodge out of the way of her wildly flailing arms. Whatever it was that jumped on her, it wasn't much of a match for Yang's impressive strength anyway as she tore it off and threw it to the end of the alleyway, bouncing and rolling to the end. Then, it stood up, and Yang felt bad when it turned out to be a teenage boy.

"Ow, sorry, it was just a prank, I didn't know you would kick my butt," the kid said. Yang straightened up, making herself look tough and serious and not someone who had been fighting the urge to shriek with fear about ten seconds ago.

"Seriously? I better not catch you doing stuff like this again," she warned, her eyes flaring a fiery red.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," the kid replied meekly. "C'mon Bruno, let's get out of here." Behind them, Yang and Denko heard something move, before another young boy snuck past them, apologising all the way out of the alleyway, before dragging the other boy with him out of sight of Yang and Denko. There was a moment of quiet as Yang calmed down and Denko stood awkwardly, not sure how to carry on from that.

"Sorry for not helping out," Denko said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Let's just get out here before…" Yang started, before a weird, tingling feeling filled her body. "Aw crap, I think that kid did something to me," Yang said, panic just barely slipping back into her voice. Denko's eyes widened.

"I'll see if I can catch him, sit tight here," he said, before darting off, out of the alleyway. Back in the alleyway, the tingling sensation wasn't going anywhere for Yang, but another sensation began. She was beginning to feel heavy all over, and as she looked down, she could see why. Her whole body was growing fat and weighty. She could see the growth in her breasts the easiest, as they expanded out in every direction, until they were so big that she couldn't see anything beneath her and her yellow tube top grew so tight that her breasts began to spill over the stretched tight fabric. Of course, she didn't need to see the rest of her body to know it was all growing at the same time. She could feel her jacket growing tight around her belly, she could feel her belly pouring out under the hem of her jacket and over the waistband of her shorts, she felt her already form fitting shorts being filled by her widening rear and plumper thighs, and she felt her belt straining to contain her. Thinking quickly, she loosened off her belt as much as she could, along with her increasingly uncomfortable bra. She also undid the buttons on the cuffs of her jacket, quietly disappointed that she had to do it because she had gotten fat, not strong. After a moment, she felt like nothing else was changing, no growth or snugger clothing. She was reluctant to move and check, or even to breath too deeply, worried that her taut clothing would give out at any moment. She didn't need to check to know she had gotten big, huge even, and she could hear footsteps coming, someone coming to see her looking like a blob. That was when she saw Denko stomping around the corner.

"I couldn't find them. Are you…" his voice caught in his throat as she saw Yang's new body. He couldn't help but stare, and that only made Yang go redder.

"I know, I know, I'm fat, you don't have to stare," Yang said in a sad little voice, not able to look at Denko. Denko wracked his brain for something distracting to say.

"Well, I was thinking you'd slap me for staring and I'd know if I was awake or not," Denko said in a light tone. Yang blew air out her nose quickly and smiled slightly.

"I can still slap you if you want," Yang offered with a small grin.

"Hey, there's the Yang I know," said Denko as he gave Yang a pat on her sloped shoulder.

"Yeah, there's just more of me now." Denko lifted his hand and hovered it over her shoulder, suddenly not sure what to do with it.

"So… no club tonight?" he asked. Yang shook her head.

"I'm not in a mood to party when my clothes feel like they're about to explode, and I'm not sure I wanna risk heading back to Beacon like this," she added.

"Well, we could hide out in this hotel for the night, snag you some bigger clothes in the morning and head back up to Beacon for awkward questions after that," Denko suggested. There was a moment of quiet. Denko was quietly glad Yang wasn't looking at him while she thought, especially with dick deciding this was a good time to randomly decide to start going hard. Then again, Yang's massive rear and bountiful breasts did look enticing. He shook the foreign thought out of his head and tried to focus on being a good, supportive friend.

"Yeah, alright, good idea."

A few minutes later, the pair were in a small hotel room just above the alleyway from before. While the view wasn't great, the price definitely made up for it. As they entered, Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I really thought I was bust out of my top in front of the receptionist for a minute there," Yang joked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Bet she'd have never forgotten that if it happened," Denko joked back as he sat in the room's chair.

"Still, glad to have some privacy. Now I can get a little more comfortable," Yang said, slipping into a sultry tone. Denko was about to point out that he was right here, but some previously unknown pervy side of his brain told him to zip it and watch. It wasn't going to do anything for his almost raging boner to look away, with the vivid imagery in his imagination, so he sat there and tried not to look or sound like a weirdo. First, Yang dealt with her boots and belt. Without her belt squeezing her, Yang fully let out a breath she had been holding on to for quite some time, letting her belly out a little more, pushing her jacket up, stressing the buttons further. The jacket quickly went next, revealing that her top had ridden up so much that there was only a little bit covering the top of her belly and a bit stretched tight across her breasts, with a decent amount buried in the bit between her belly and breasts. From his seat, Denko spotted a handful of little holes where the seams of Yang's top had given out, revealing glimpses of her pale, fat flesh. "Phew, that feels so much better," Yang said, fanning herself with her hand, before stopping and thinking for a moment. A sly smirk snuck on to her face, before she reached behind her back. "Actually, I guess I could get comfier," she purred, and with a deft movement, her purple strapless bra was in her hand and her breast sagged just a touch to rest atop her belly. Her firm nipples created very visible outlines on her top. Denko's eyes were fixed on Yang, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to, and he very much didn't want to. "Oh man, I am so glad to be out of that boulder holder," Yang moaned as she tossed her bra towards the stunned Denko. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling pretty hot too. He shrugged out of his vest and slipped his sneakers, arm guards and leg guards off.

"Man, you're right, wearing less clothes does feel nice," Denko said, the words seeming to come out on their own rather that being something he consciously said. Yang turned to look at him, and her eyes seemingly flicked down to his crotch, smiling as she saw his bulge.

"I dunno, I still think we're wearing a little too much," Yang purred. If Denko was in his right mind, he might have noticed Yang's irises fading from their normal lavender colour to one more like pink cotton candy, and vice versa with Yang and Denko's eyes, which had gone from their normal blue to something closer to magenta. Instead, the pair were seemingly running on autopilot, not that they seemed to complain. Denko stood from his seat and slowly sauntered over to Yang.

"Well, mind helping me with that?" Denko asked, sounding like more of a suggestion than a request. Yang stepped all the way into his personal space so that her soft, warm body squished around him.

"It'd be my pleasure," she drawled as she reached for his belt. Quickly and carefully dealing with that, Denko's shorts dropped to the floor. Denko didn't even have to ask for more as Yang then pulled his shirt up, but he was more than happy to help take it off, leaving him in just some plain black briefs. There was a short pause as Yang took a moment to admire Denko's chiselled body, before Yang and Denko's hands made quick work of Yang's top and shorts, squeezing it past all of her fat body. As soon as Yang's pillowy breasts were exposed, one of Denko's hands shot up and sunk in, massaging and groping it and pulling a long moan from Yang's lips. Denko quickly muffled Yang's moans as they locked lips and fell back onto the bed, sinking in under Yang's increased weight while Denko sunk into Yang's soft body. Their free hands clumsily reached down to deal with their underwear, freeing Denko's rigid cock and revealing Yang's soaking wet core. Denko's body picked up her cue and slid his hard cock all the way into Yang's core. Yang let out a loud moan. "Oh, gods, don't hold back," she gasped.

"Didn't plan to," Denko growled as he began thrusting. Yang wrapped her arms around Denko and brought the pair very close together, giving Denko a faceful of fat that wobbled and jiggled as Denko began to thrust faster and harder. Yang arched her back and rolled her head back as she let out some very needy sounding moans, moans that were very shaky, since Denko was being very rough with Yang. Hearing Yang's sounds of pleasure, Denko couldn't help but pick up the pace, going faster and faster until she was going as hard and as fast as he could, making Yang moan louder and louder until the pleasure was so high that her voice locked up. It wasn't long after that before Yang's pleasure had built to the point of no return, and Yang was reduced to a shaky, sweaty mess as the waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body, pulsing through as her walls throbbed around Denko's cock. That final extra bit of pressure on Denko's cock sent him over the edge too, as his cock pumped it's cum into Yang. As the pair rode out their orgasms and slowly came down from their pleasurable highs, the pair felt a weird level of exhaustion take hold of them. Without a word to each other, they flopped onto the shared bed and were out like lights.

As the sun lit the room the next morning, Denko was the first to stir himself awake. As he took in his surroundings, mainly the hotel room and the shared bed, he realised that the images he had in his head might actually have been from last night, as unreal as they seemed. He was still unsure about the Yang he remembered from last night though, that was surely just his barely awake brain getting some stuff wrong.

"Ugh, Yang, you up?" Denko asked in a rough voice. The whole bed shifted as Yang sat up, catching Denko's attention as he turned and realised how much of the bed Yang was taking up. It really sunk in when Yang was upright and the sheets fell around her, revealing her hefty gut and generous teardrop breasts.

"Yeah, I'm up. Guess last night really did happen." There was a moment of quiet, before Yang's eyes shot open and she and Denko took in the sheer size of her own body. "Oh, wow, I'm huge," Yang said in a surprised tone.

"That's… a better reaction than I expected," Denko commented. Yang shrugged.

"No point freaking out about it now," Yang reasoned. "It's here now, and I just have to deal with it."

"Oh yeah, speaking of dealing with it, I think you're gonna need bigger clothes. Don't want you exploding out of your old stuff on the airship back to Beacon," Denko mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right," Yang said, disappointed. "Don't suppose you could help me out, could you?"

"I think I can do that, as long as you're not expecting high fashion," Denko agreed.

"Hey, I've seen plus sized stores, they're… they could be better," Yang winced. "Oh, and, uh… are you gonna be okay doing it without me? I'm not sure I wanna be out like this without bigger clothes."

"I'll be fine. I'm guessing it'll be size XL, like your initials," Denko joked, trying to lighten the mood. Yang let out a little snicker.

"I think I'm more like triple XL now," Yang corrected. "Also, c'mon dude, I was gonna use that, or something like it probably."

"Well, I'm getting out of here. You can think up some good lines while I'm gone," Denko said, before slipping out of bed. Just before he could get out the door, Yang quickly stopped him.

"Hey, don't suppose you could pick up snacks, or something. This big body came with a bigger appetite that I already had, and I'm starving."

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He turned to leave, but Yang stopped him again.

"Don't take too long, and maybe we'll have time for a quick 'work out' before we head back," Yang said with a sly wink.

A couple of hours later, the pair were stepping out of the public airship, Denko in his regular gear and Yang in the biggest hoodie and jeans that Denko could find. They were a touch loose on her, but Yang absolutely preferred that over the alternative. Plus, she could sort her own clothing now that she wasn't at risk of indecent exposure if she moved the wrong way. As they left the airship, they caught sight of their respective teams. Team RWBY turned to come up to Yang, but they were too taken aback to focus, while Team DAIT didn't even seem to notice the airship come in.

"Catch up with you in a sec," Yang said to Denko before heading over to her team. Denko nodded and headed to his own team.

"Yang, did those kids get you too?" Blake asked, eyeing Yang up and down. The rest of her team turned to face her.

"You know about them?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, read about them in the news this morning. Apparently, they got a bunch of people in downtown Vale before they got caught," Blake explained.

"If they've been caught, then surely they should be able to reverse whatever they did to Yang," Weiss suggested. Blake shook her head.

"Doesn't sound like it works that way," Blake corrected.

"Eh, it's not the end of the world," Yang said in a relaxed tone, surprising her team.

"You're taking this really well," Blake commented.

"Weirdly well," Ruby added, suspiciously squinting at Yang.

"What? I just got a bit fat, I'm still the same Grimm beating badass I was this time yesterday, I just need bigger combat gear," Yang said nonchalantly.

"That is true, and with the amount of exercise you get here, I can't imagine that weight staying for too long," Weiss added. That was when Denko returned. Yang could hear a bit of a commotion from Denko's team, but that wasn't exactly unusual.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang asked Denko.

"The girls are giving me all kinds of grief. They think I'm too married to the huntsman life for romance, and they're a little surprised about this," he explained, gesturing between the two of them. "That, and I don't think they know you're you, somehow."

"They'll figure it out some time. Now c'mon, we've got some working out to do," Yang said, snuggling up to Denko's side.

"Well, whatever type of workout you're talking about, I'm in."

[AN: So, this is a request I finished a while ago for LightningBob on DeviantArt and FanFiction-dot-Net, who requested a spin-off for his own fanfic, which is called 'Team DAIT' and can be found on this very website. Not gonna lie, it felt weird writing someone else's OC, especially in smut, but then again, technically every character is an OC, so whatever, man.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Contains Inflation and Sexual Content. Also, this fic was written by LightningBob, not me]

Yang was getting agitated, and not just because she was sparing against Neon Katt in the Atlas Academy training room. The cat faunus was annoying as ever with her comments about her weight.

Yes, since the Fall of Beacon she'd put on a fair amount of weight. Sitting around at home didn't exactly help before she finally got the guts to even try her new arm on. Her boyfriend, Denko, had even refused to give into her demands for sex when he visited claiming he didn't want to take advantage of her while she was so physically and emotionally hurt. It had taken a few hours for the guilt to really sink in for trying to forget her pain in such a way.

The dinner he'd made her helped her settle down and the ice cream with the movie afterword really helped to make things feel better. The full body rub didn't hurt either, he already knew many of her sensitive parts and where the kinks in her muscles built up.

The night that she'd gotten fat thanks to that kids semblance and his little partner's aphrodisiac semblance had them really going to town on a hotel bed, that was the first on many times. Most of the time they did it was in the shower after training... their blood was already pumping and they needed to clean up so why not do something dirty at the same time?

Sex wasn't the reason for their relationship, just a perk that they refused to share with anyone else. Sex was the thing that helped them get closer, an odd way to break the ice but after that first time they were fully committed to each other.

Her thoughts were broken by a nunchuck smacking into her large backside, resulting in the cheek jiggling in her tan coveralls.

"Better get you're head in the game or I'm gonna knock you onto that beanbag chair you're carrying around!" The cat-tailed girl mocked as she sped around the blonde, rainbow trailing behind her as she skated.

Yang grunted as she fired Ember Celica behind herself for a boost of speed so she could swing a fist at the annoying girl. The fist missed, barely nicking the hood but the cat didn't expect the follow up blow, and it wasn't the other fist. Her breasts, which were each nearly twice the size of her own head now, continued with the motion and smashed into Neon. The impact sent the much smaller girl flying into a pillar, resulting in her usual rainbow trail bursting into stars.

Yang's face was red, both from the aggravation that Neon seemed to induce in everyone around her and embarrassment of smacking her tits into the girl. It didn't help that she had to adjust her girls to avoid flashing the faunus, she was annoying enough without adding that ammunition. Just as she finished shaking her shirt up into place along with tightening the straps of the coveralls over her soft shoulders, Neon jumped back onto her feet.

"Wow! I had no idea you could do that!" Sparkles filled her eyes as she wiggled in place, causing her to roll slowly into the nearest pillar.

Yang scoffed as she glanced at the slim girl. "If you had anything under your chin you might be able to try it yourself." She laughs. "Maybe test it out on Flint."

"Oohhhh! That might be fun!" Her imagination ran faster than her rational mind as usual. Unfortunately when rationality caught up to her, it made her look down where she could easily see her skates beyond the slight bulge of her hoodie. The sight caused all of her previous thoughts to crash and burn.

The laughing blonde nearby grabbed her attention fast enough. The breasts that smacked her around heaved like bellows with every breath yet jiggled like water balloons when shaken. Her large belly wasn't much better even though it was contained by the coveralls, no matter how tight they were stretched over the large fat deposit. Her ass jiggled as well, likely from the quakes carrying across her vast soft surface from the front to wrap around her back.

Neon smirked, the mood change caught the blondes attention quickly enough. "Did I ever tell you that I finally unlocked my semblance?"

"It never came up. Why?"

"I'm still working on it but maybe you could help me with it."

"Alright, what is it?" The large blonde was curious and stood with her hands on her hips waiting for elaboration. When she was smaller she'd normally cross her arms but now she'd have to lift her boobs and rest her limbs on her belly to do the normally simple gesture. Something that she was now saving to tease her man the next time she had any kind of privacy with him.

Neon's face lit up in excitement, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "This!" She proudly declares before taking a deep breath and releasing it, blowing out a stream of glittery air that covered Yang.

Needless to say Yang was not amused at getting the sparkly stuff all over herself, especially in her hair. Her eyes, that had instinctively closed to fend off the glitter, opened to reveal that her lilac irises had changed to red and the sparkles in her hair roasted in the small tongues of flames that danced in her golden mane.

"Was that really necessary?" She growls causing the cat to slowly skate backwards, still with the cheesy grin.

"Oh, it's not done yet! It usually takes a few seconds before really kicking in."

"What?" The blonde was confused by what she meant but tried to close the distance so she could get some answers.

Two steps later and she felt a little odd. Her belly didn't seem to jiggle as much as usual. It was something she'd gotten used to when she first gotten fat but this felt odd. A hand drifted over since there was now way she could see around her mummeries. What her digits found was a tight stomach, not like when she was thin, but that she was really bloated. Enough that her clothes felt restrictive.

Increasingly so even as her fingers spread across the taut surface and continued spreading despite not moving them.

Her mind raced as she tried to form a coherent thought about what was happening to her body. That was interrupted when her other hand hit her hip. Something that should not be that far out. A poke confirmed that her hips were growing as well. A hand slid back to find her ass was swelling as well.

Neon was giggling like a madwoman, snapping Yang out of her shock. The blonde attempted to go after the redheaded cat, attempted being the key word as her bloating legs stiffened and made moving difficult. Her arms weren't far behind and soon even her chubby cheeks puffed up.

Her clothes were getting unbearably tight, a few stitches let loose, followed by the straps on her right leg that spanned the gap to connect the pants leg halves together. Her calves had swollen enough that the detached part never fell down her leg at all.

That was when Neon let herself out of the training room leaving Yang by herself. Just in time to miss the mechanical arm fall right off her stump to land on the floor with a clatter.

"Neon! You better fix this!" Yang yells only to hear the echoes of herself.

The zipper holding the coveralls held but the stitching didn't as her round stomach burst through the open space. Seams on her jacket tore as the arms outgrew it's capacity. Butt cheeks found a weak point and exploited it in their bid for freedom. Even her back swelled and smoothed out any of her rolls, the broadening expanse leading to the jackets demise. Her breasts seemed to be the last things to be effected, possibly due to their already large size, but they grew as well as they rounded out like balloons from her own body and snapping the straps that once kept them manageable and tearing away her undershirt. The bra was already done by that point.

-  
People are like slinkies, pretty much useless but always brings a smile when ya push them down the stairs.

-

"Yang's gonna love to see you!" Ruby was barely able to restrain herself from bouncing down the hallway as she walked towards the training room.

"I'll bet. I guess she's gotten better since I last saw her on Patch." Denko comments as he calmly walks next to the cloaked Huntress.

"We are official Huntresses now and she did train with Dad for a couple weeks to get back in shape before coming after us." Ruby was beaming. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Neon rolling by with a wave.

Then the doors to the training room opened and what they saw, neither was expecting.

A large flesh colored ball with odd lumps sat near the middle of the floor with scraps of cloth hanging off and around it. But the golden mane of hair was easily recognizable to both of them.

"Wooby? Denko?" Yang asks, surprised that they were standing there and looking at her. She had resigned herself to sitting here all night with the hope that she'd deflate before anyone came in the morning, notably when she'd essentially lost her arms and legs.

"Yang!?" Ruby yells before bursting into rose petals to dash up to her bloated sister. Denko followed at a calmer pace but his eyes roamed over his incapacitated girlfriend, noting the arm partially hidden under khaki cloth scraps.

"What happened to you?" Ruby was far more concerned about her sisters' safety than why she was nude except for her boots and left gauntlet that had been collapsed to allow the rest of her arm to grow unimpeded.

"N-Neon." The girl managed to get out. Her cheeks growing red from the looks she was getting from Denko. A look that reminded her of better times.

The blonde man hadn't changed much since she'd last seen him, replacing his grey t-shirt for a black long-sleeved shirt, his green cargo shorts looked to have pants attached to them now with a pair of black boots. Over his armored vest he wore a short green cloak that barely reached his waist. All perfectly explainable modifications to handle the colder weather of Atlas better.

"Ruby." The man gains her attention. "Could you go get Yang some new clothes? I'll take care of Yang."

"Oh, okay." She ran for the door.

"Just leave them outside of the locker room door!" He clarifies before she vanished.

"So…." Yang broke the awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"I see you've been keeping in shape. Been keeping your training well rounded?" Denko smirks.

Yang laughs at the joke, though doing so made her rock a bit on her belly. She stopped when a hand touched her shoulder, at least what felt was her shoulder.

"How about we get you out of here?"

"It is a little chilly."

"I can tell." His eyes glanced down at the beach ball sized boobs that protruded from her round body.

"Are you going to roll me or something?" Yang asks, talking more had gotten her used to her puffy cheeks.

"How about a nice greeting first?" Denko smirks as he adjusts her angle so her head leveled with his own before moving in for a kiss. At first it was light but Yang missed his touch and was eager for him. Tongues danced between them before the need for air forced them to separate. To Yang it seemed odd that she needed to breath normally as she seemed to be full of air.

"You know… I put on some weight since we last saw each other." She blushed as she admitted the fact.

"Didn't bother me before, just more to love." Denko laughs. "Now there's a lot more of you."

"I just hope this is temporary, I like being able to move on my own."

"I can believe it. Now let's get you out of this room." He says as he steps to her side and pushes to get his girlfriend rolling. Her protruding butt cheeks, breasts, head, and stubs of her legs and arm prevented her from being as round as a ball and so she was bounced as much as she rolled. It didn't help much that she was now wider than she was tall. Denko was kind enough to grab her arm on the way.

A tight squeeze got the bloated girl into the locker room and was rolled into the open shower space. "Wanna have some good clean and dirty fun?" Yang teases with as much of a wiggle as she could manage, which wasn't much

"Is this really the best situation for that?" Denko was quick to pick up on her desires.

"From what I can see, you want to too." She counters as she stares at his waist where an obvious bulge pushed his pants. "You haven't had any since before Vytal, have you?"

"I could be asking you the same."

"Had to wait for you to get back to me. But here we are and I'm HUNGRY for you."

Few moments passed before he finally shrugged and kissed her again, this time with a feeling of longing. The touch conveying all of what they wanted or needed to say. A few minutes later and Denko's clothes were dropped onto a bench and Yang was propped in a corner to watch and be in position to satisfy her hunger.

It wasn't long before she was rocking over Denko's waist as he lay on the floor. Sweat was already mixing as they went at it in their attempts to release nearly a years-worth of sexual tension that they had for each other. Their desires forced them to realize that they were going to hit their peak fast, and it was coming fast.

Ruby loitered outside the girl's locker room with a small bag containing Yang's clothes. Honestly it was just the Atlas casual uniform shirt and pants, a bra and underwear included. Those clothes were all custom made for the larger than average girl. While Ruby did hear what Denko had said to do with the clothes, she stood by the door hoping to hear a doctor's voice as they took care of her sister. She heard nothing for a while, the doors did block most sounds from both sides. Then she began hearing moans.

Moans from her sister and boyfriend.

Ruby wasn't as innocent as many thought she was but she did recognize those sounds. After all, she did walk in on them once or twice back at Beacon and turned away from doors several times after that when she heard the familiar sounds.

Maybe they were just getting reacquainted after so much time since they last saw each other. Very well and getting very close. Her face grew as red as her cloak as the sounds grew louder and faster in pace.

"They'll be fine!" She says to herself loud enough to drown out her sister, long enough to toss the bag at the door and used her semblance to race back to her team's room.

Bursting through the door surprised the sole occupant, Blake, as she lay on her bed with a hand on the waistband of her pants while the other was occupied by 'Ninjas of Love'. Weiss was likely with Winter again. The young team leader flopped face first into her bed with a groan of frustration to the cat-girls confusion and irritation that her private time was interrupted.

If there was something that Yang was reminded of today, it was the uses of Aura. It didn't merely protect the users from taking physical harm and allow them to utilize their Semblances, it also accelerated healing, recovery time, and boosted stamina. All things that she was grateful for as they entered their fifth round.

Not only was she working out her sexual frustrations, finally with the man she loved, but she was deflating. She didn't know if it was a time limit of Neon's semblance or if her own aura was pushing out the air. Maybe it was how they moved her immobile balloon body around for different positions to try. There was still no way that she was able to close her legs, or that she wanted to anytime soon with her man in the same room for now, but he was able to do more with her legs beyond holding her ankles for leverage as they went to town. Her right arm stump was little more than a slight bulge so there was no way to reattach her prostetic.

Two hours later they were fully spent and simply cuddling on the floor as a shower covered them in comfortably hot rain. Yang had finally gotten down to normal size during their last round… mostly. Hwer stomach was still a bit bloated but that didn't stop them from utilizing her love handles.

She giggled as Denko ran a hand up her side from knee to shoulder and making sure to explore every curve along the way. His other arm was wrapped as far as it could reach around her waist and settled on her wide hip. Their hair was matted to their heads (and body in her case) long ago but now the sweat and other fluids were being washed away.

"Any idea what time it is?" Denko suddenly asks as his head rested on her soft shoulder.

"Nope!" Yang made sure to pop the P if only for her own amusement but her man shook with a laugh that in turn shook her soft and jiggly body. "My scroll is probably out somewhere in my clothes…"

"What's left of them."

"Yeah."

"Should we get it now or after we clean up?"

"After, your mind has been getting us down and dirty all night so it's time to scrub you clean." He smirks.

She took the bait immediately. "Are you sure that it was my mind that was dirty? With some of the things that you did to me you better be willing to make sure that every inch of my skin is clean."

"If you'll do the same for me."

An hour later the couple was walking calmly through the dark corridors, Denko slightly distracted by the tight pants stretched over his girlfriends' expansive ass and the belly peaking out from under her shirt as her breasts filled half of the garment by themselves. As it turned out, their dorms were across the hall from each other while JNR was next to RWBY.

"Good thing Ironwood is giving us tomorrow off-", Yang interrupted herself with a yawn.

"Today actually." Denko corrects before yawning himself.

"Whatever. Sleep well?"

"After tonight? I'm sure I will. See you at breakfast?"

"Or whenever we wake up but this will keep me from sleeping too long." Yang laughs as she slaps her belly.

"Yet it's soft enough that I wouldn't mind laying on all day."

"After we eat, I'm going to be starving."

Denko swept her up in a hug that was lovingly returned and it was hard to not notice her soft form wrapping around his body. Maybe it was a good thing that they went another round while covered in soap, he was too tired to rise to the provocation. A quick kiss was shared before they separated for their respective doors.

"I'll help you carry a tray." He jokes as the Team DAIT door opens.

"Looking forward to it." Yang purred as she swung her hips a bit more than her slight waddle called for. The last thing Denko saw was Yang's teasing smile and a wink before the door closed.


End file.
